Feelings
by The Literate Kitten
Summary: Goku loves Vegeta, Vegeta loves Goku. They both find out that their 'harmless' feelings are actually love! Just so you know, this is a yaoi story, so don't like, don't read. Warning: This story contains lemon. I'll be updating this fanfic whenever I can, but for now, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! The Literate Kitten here, and in case you still don't know, this is a yaoi fanfiction, so take this as a warning to either continue or get out.

The events of this story takes place four years after the death of Majin Buu, and Goku and Vegeta have grown into friends. But don't worry, they'll cross that pretty soon!

I'm not sure if Gohan really moved out of the house at that time, but whatever.

Warnings:

\- This is a yaoi story (malexmale), so if you don't enjoy these types of stories, then don't read them.

\- This is my first fanfiction, so it might not be that good.

\- Chi-Chi is going to be portrayed as a little bad in the first part, but she's not evil or anything.

\- Some words may be considered inappropriate to some readers, but the only one I've used so far is "Damn".

* * *

Just to help you out, here is what the speech marks I used indicate:

"Text..." means speech.

_'Text...' _means thought, and it's usually made clear who's thinking (I hope).

**Bold text** (**Text**) have two meanings for two different scenarios.  
\- If used in speech, it means someone is shouting the particular word or phrase that is in bold extra loud.  
\- If used as a one liner sentence, it is usually indicating where the scene changed to.

* * *

And now - with no more interruptions, I bring you...

Feelings, Chapter One

* * *

Goku sat in the living room of his house, which seemed much emptier. Half of his furniture was gone to whatever house Chi-Chi decided to move into, claiming that she didn't feel the same way about him after being dead for all those years and decided to have a divorce two weeks ago. She won the right to Goten in court, but Goku still gets to see him sometimes. Goku was all alone in his house, no one to live with; Gohan had his own place, and Chi-Chi took Goten away from him. Goku was devastated - not because Chi-Chi decided to leave him, but because he couldn't spend time with his sons like he used to.

_'Is this truly the reward for all my sacrifice?'_ He pondered.

After rearranging the remaining furniture to his liking, Goku decided to pay a visit to Vegeta to see if he would like to spar. Slowly, He got up and used 'Instant Transmission' to teleport to Capsule Corp. He rang the doorbell and waited impatiently to see Vegeta.

After about a second, Bulma answered the door. She was dressed in a lab coat, her hair in a messy ponytail with goggles moved away from her eyes to rest just above her forehead signifying that she was experimenting with something in her lab.

"Hey, Goku!" she said excitedly.

"Hey Bulma, how are you?" he replied.

"Fine, and you?"

"Good, is Vegeta here?"

"He's upstairs in his room"

"Thanks Bulma!" shouted Goku enthusiastically as he ran upstairs.

_'Oh Goku, you never seem to change...' _Bulma thought as she giggled and made her way back to the laboratory.

'_This is great! He isn't in the gravity room, maybe he'll want to spar today!' _thought Goku as he hurried to Vegeta's room. Finally reaching it, Goku knocked on the door.

"What do you want, woman?" Vegeta called out, not knowing that it was Goku outside. He opened the door and entered the room.

"Oh, it's you Kakarot" Vegeta sighed and adjusted his gloves

"Hi Vegeta! I was wondering if you would like to spar with me?" Goku asked

"Sure, Kakarot" Vegeta replied.

"Great!" Goku exclaimed. He then grabbed Vegeta's shoulder and teleported them near his secluded house.

* * *

The sunlight illuminated both of them clearly, Vegeta was in his usual clothes as was Goku.

_'I'm so excited to spar with Vegeta! He hasn't been free all week. Then again, I'm always excited around him... What's wrong with me? I've never been this excited around Chi-Chi...'._

"Hey Vegeta, can we skip the warm-up?" he asked, breaking the short silence.

"Okay Kakarot, but we still need to stretch" Vegeta answered.

"Fine, but let's make it quick, I haven't sparred all week!" Goku said, eager to start sparring.

_'Why do I keep getting these weird feelings of excitement around Kakarot? They have occurred shortly after the defeat of Majin Buu, and have been affecting me ever since...'._

Goku and Vegeta started stretching their arms doing each stretch for about seven seconds, switching to back stretches, then abdominal stretches.

After stretching, the two Saiyans wasted no time and dissapeared, only to reappear in the air throwing powerful punches and kicks. Both men loved the thrill of fighting, it sends a tremendous amount of adrenaline. After all, they were Saiyans - famous for their tendency to fight.

About an hour into the fight, they were both full powered Super Saiyan Twos. Although Goku seemed calm and focused on the outside, his mind was as erratic as the fight,

_'Vegeta's so graceful when he fights, he's always on my mind. Ever since he willingly succumbed to Babadi's mind control. The reason I couldn't bring myself to go Super Saiyan Three during our fight was because I didn't want to hurt him. It became so bad that I couldn't throw the Spirit Bomb to end Kid Buu's life just because Vegeta was unable to move away from the area. Vegeta was more important to me than the fate of the universe. W-wait... This is similar to how Chi-Chi described her feelings for the man she was marrying._

_I'm in love... With Vegeta!'._

Goku's pupils dilated, his heart was racing - this time, not because of the adrenaline of fighting, but from the excitement of falling in love - and he lost focus. This resulted in Vegeta's fist connecting with his head, and send him falling towards the ground. _'Damn it! Stay focused Goku!' _He thought angrily, worried that Vegeta would suspect something.

'_Kakarot is usually so focused, what distracted him? He should have been able to stop himself from hitting the ground. Damn, he looks angry. Is he angry at me? I hate it when he's mad, it makes me feel somewhat sad,' _Vegeta's heart palpitated at the thought of Goku and clutched his chest, '_What's wrong with me? I need to ask Bulma about this.'_

Vegeta's eyes met Goku's and he started to descend to the ground. Worried, Vegeta rushed to Goku's side.

"Kakarot! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Urgh," Goku grabbed his head with his right hand and looked up at Vegeta, "Oh, yeah! I'm fine, just lost my focus for a second there!" Goku said clumsily.

Vegeta chuckled at Goku's silliness and offered his hand. Goku smiled and grabbed it, and was helped up by Vegeta.

"Thanks" Goku said.

"No problem" Vegeta replied.

"Let's continue now!" Goku said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Okay" Vegeta replied.

A couple hours later, the two Saiyans returned to their homes and were thinking about the feelings they have for each other.

* * *

**In Capsule Corp.**

"Woman?" Vegeta called out. No answer.

"WOMAN?" Vegeta called out louder. Still no response.

"**WOMAN?!**" He shouted.

"Yes Vegeta?!" She finally answered.

"I've been having these weird feelings lately, can I ask you what they mean?"

Bulma sighed, "Sure Vegeta"

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter one!  
Please review the story and share your thoughts!

Hope you enjoyed!  
It's not a cliffhanger, the next chapter will be out soon~

(Don't worry, I won't stop this fanfiction halfway through, I know how irritating that is for a reader).

Until the next chapter!

**The Literate Kitten**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everyone! This is Chapter Two of my Fanfiction, Feelings.

The events of this story take place four years after the death of Majin Buu, and Goku and Vegeta have grown into friends. But don't worry, they'll cross that pretty soon!

Warnings:

\- This is a yaoi story (malexmale), so if you don't enjoy these types of stories, then don't read them.

\- Explicit Language.

* * *

Just to help you out, here is what the speech marks I used indicate:

"Text..." means speech.

_'Text...' _means thought, and it's usually made clear who's thinking (I hope).

**Bold text** (**Text**) have two meanings for two different scenarios.  
\- If used in speech, it means someone is shouting the particular word or phrase that is in bold extra loud.  
\- If used as a one liner sentence, it is usually indicating where the scene changed to.

* * *

And now without further ado, I bring you...

Feelings, Chapter Two

* * *

The pre-evening sun was shining brightly and happily, giving the world a cheerful glow. Goku however, wasn't outside enjoying himself; his feelings were the complete opposite of the mood the weather was bringing - he was worried and confused.

His heart was racing - the thrill of being in love combined with distress and confusion.

He just found out that he was in love with Vegeta about half an hour ago, and he can't stop thinking about it. _'How could I have missed this? I've been feeling this for years. Maybe it's because Chi-Chi decided to leave me, that I found out that I had someone else I cared for more in my life than her.'_ Goku's face grew sad as his thoughts took a rather hopeless turn. _'How long I've loved him is besides the point, he'll never feel the same way about me. We've always been rivals, and he's hated me for most of the time we've known each other. The biggest problem that he would probably see is that I'm a man. It's taboo to love another man...' _Goku sighed, _'I'm so confused! I should ask Krillin about my situation, he's my best friend - of course I can talk to him!' _Goku stood up and made his way to the door ready to find Krillin, when something opposed him. Goku's stomach rumbled and demanded food. "Guess I can't leave on an empty stomach." Goku said, and went to the kitchen to make himself a snack.

* * *

**In Capsule Corp.**

"Well? What is it you wanted to ask me Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Woman, I've been feeling certain _things_ about someone." Vegeta responded.

Bulma trailed off, "And these feelings would be..."

"I get excited and _happy, _whenever that person is around. My heart starts beating irregularly at the mere thought of them! It makes it hard to focus. At times, I can't get the person off my mind. It makes me want to be near them. " listed Vegeta.

Bulma's groggy expression changed to a shocked - almost exasperated - one, "Vegeta! What you're feeling is love! Do you-"

Vegeta's breath hitched, "**LOVE?!** That's what I'm feeling?!" Vegeta shouted, cutting Bulma off.

Vegeta's thought were a frenzy, _'Kakarot? How can I be in love with him? He's a man, like me. What would he think? He'll reject me if he ever came to know what I was secretly feeling about him. I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner, it has been about four years... I should have known better!'._

"Yes, Vegeta! Love. Now, as I was saying, Do you find _'this person'_ attractive?"

Vegeta focused on his thoughts and forgot to answer the question, _'Kakarot, attractive? Yes, he is. If I denied it, I would be lying to myself. He is after all one very sexy Saiyan, he has a handsome face - gorgeous even. And his body, really well built and sexy... And when he's Super Saiyan-'_

When Vegeta didn't answer her question, Bulma snapped her fingers disrupting him from his thoughts, "Vegeta! Answer my question!"

"Yes, I do" Vegeta finally replied. _'Who could it be? Vegeta barely knows any women. Could he finally be falling for me?' _Bulma thought.

"Vegeta, who is this person? Is it me?" Bulma asked with a small - barely visible- smirk on her face.

"... No, it isn't you woman, it's someone else" Vegeta said in a low voice.

The near-invisible smirk dissapeared, Bulma was furious - sorrowful even, _'How can't it be me?! The only other women Vegeta know are either married or Marron! Isn't he as lonely as me? I wish I had someone! If only Yamcha still loved me...'_

"If not me, then who can it be?! You're the one who had _sex_ with me! Why don't you want me?!" Bulma yelled desperately, tears staining her blue eyes.

Vegeta looked Bulma directly in the eye and started speaking, "Bulma, we've been over this. We were both lonely and wanted someone. But you know I didn't love you, although I do care for you very much. I also know that you don't love me, at least not anymore. What you're feeling right now is loneliness, and trust me I know what you're going through."

Bulma gasped - Vegeta almost never called her by her name, "Vegeta... I.. Y-you care about me?"

"Yes, I do Bulma, just as much as I care for Trunks. I know you care for me too, but I also know that you don't love me either. Although, I do know someone who loves you and that wants to be with you." Vegeta continued.

"You do? Who is it?" Bulma asked, '_Could it be Yamcha? I doubt it, I haven't seen him in so long. I also left him for Vegeta, I'm sure he would have found someone better than me...'_

"Yamcha, even after you left him to be with me, he still loves you. I can hear him talking about you and how he felt about you" Vegeta said.

"Yamcha still loves me!", Bulma's mood quickly deteriorated, "Now that I think about it, I think I may still love him too" Bulma said, basking in their memories together and smiling.

"See? You're not lonely, and you don't need me." Vegeta smiled.

"Thanks Vegeta, for everything" Bulma walked over to Vegeta and hugged him.

"Don't mention it" He hugged back.

When they both stopped hugging, Bulma still had one question, "Hey Vegeta, now that that's cleared up, can you tell me who it is now?"

"... Fine, The person I've been having these feelings for is... Kakarot" Vegeta said slowly.

"GOKU?! That's the person?" Bulma paused and thought for a moment, "Nevertheless, I'm happy for you"

"Really? You're not disgusted? I thought that it's wrong to love someone of the same gender" Vegeta stated.

"Yeah, for _Humans_, You two are _Saiyans, _you have different rules, and you shouldn't care. Right? And besides, I don't think it's wrong, and as long as it's love, it doesn't matter" She gave him a playful wink and he chuckled.

"You're right, thanks Bulma" Vegeta said, "Hey, you should get to Yamcha, I think he'll be happy to know that you want to be with him again"

Bulma smiled, "Hey, you better confess to Goku too, and tell me what he says, okay?"

"... I will, sooner or later..." He responded. _'I'll tell him soon, when I feel confident enough. I hope he won't hate me if he rejects me... At least'._

Bulma started walking over to her car "Okay, well thanks again Vegeta, I'm going to Yamcha's place. Bye!"

"Bye Bulma" Vegeta answered, as he went to train and think of a way to tell Goku how he felt.

* * *

**In Goku's House**

Now satisfied with his Saiyan-sized snack, Goku stood up, lifted two fingers to his forehead and teleported - via Instant Transmission - to Krillin's house.

He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After about a moment, Krillin answered Goku.

"Hi Krillin!" Goku said happily.

Krillin smiled, "Hey Goku! How's it going, I heard about the divorce, but don't worry! I'm here for ya"

Goku laughed, "Things are going fine, thanks for asking. Sorry for not visiting sooner, the divorce and moving Chi-Chi's things out took a long time"

"Nahh, don't worry about it. Come in, Eighteen and Marron are out spending time with Seventeen." Krillin stepped aside to let Goku in.

After the two settled down in the living room, Krillin started a conversation, "So Goku, how did the divorce go?"

Goku told Krillin the long story of their divorce and how she took Goten with her, and how lonely his house has become.

"Oh, Chi-Chi... I always thought she was a selfish bitch." Krillin said.

Goku laughed softly, "Anyways, Krillin. Something's been bothering me, do you mind if I talk to you about it?" he asked.

"Oh sure buddy, I'm all ears!" He responded.

* * *

Wow, sorry but I'm going to have to end the chapter here. It's getting way too long!

I didn't want to turn Bulma's ordeal in to a fairly big one, because we still have Goku to deal with...

Well anyways, I wanted to thank everyone who read my story and/or followed it. It really means a lot to me!

I wanted to give thanks to one person in particular, who goes by the pen name xconversegirl99x.  
Thanks for the review and constructive criticism, I hope I fixed the rushed speech thing! XD  
Also, Thanks for taking the time to read and review my story, it really made me happy seeing you do that :).

I hope you enjoyed my story, and I will be updating soon.

Thanks for reading!

**The Literate Kitten**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again everyone! This is Chapter Three of my Fanfiction, Feelings.

The events of this story take place four years after the death of Majin Buu, and Goku and Vegeta have grown into friends. But don't worry, they'll cross that pretty soon!

Warnings:

\- This is a yaoi story (malexmale), so if you don't enjoy these types of stories, then don't read them.

\- Explicit Language.

\- New Abbreviation! I.T means Instant Transmission, and I.T'd means Instant Transmission-ed.  
I'll be using that abbreviation throughout the rest of the story.

* * *

Just to help you out, here is what the speech marks I used indicate:

"Text..." means speech.

_'Text...' _means thought.

**Bold text** (**Text**) have two meanings for two different scenarios.  
\- If used in speech, it means someone is shouting the particular word or phrase that is in bold extra loud.  
\- If used as a one liner sentence, it is usually indicating where the scene changed to.

* * *

With all that aside, I bring you...

Feelings, Chapter Three

* * *

The pre-evening sun was finally setting. Resting just over the horizon, it was slowly descending.

Goku sat with Krillin in his living room having finished their discussion about the divorce.

"Anyways Krillin. Something's been bothering me lately, do you mind if I talk to you about it?" Goku asked.

Krillin smiled, "Oh sure buddy, I'm all ears."

"I think I'm in love, Krillin." Goku started

"Ahh," Krillin nudged his elbow to Goku's side and squinted his eyes playfully, "Who's the lucky girl, Goku? She anything like Chi-Chi?" He asked.

"N-no, in fact. The complete opposite of her..." He answered,

Krillin laughed, "Okay Goku, don't keep me in suspense, who is she?"

Goku shook his head, "That's the problem, the person I love is... a... m-man..." he stuttered out.

Krillin gasped - shocked, "What?! Goku, are you sure that it's love you're feeling?" he asked.

"Well, yeah Krillin, I am in love. And I'm sure." Goku said, unsure of how Krillin would respond, _'What's he going to say, what's he going to do?' _repeated in Goku's mind.

Krillin paused for a moment, his face contorted in confusion, deep in thought as Goku looked at him nervously, wondering what he would say.  
After about a moment, he gave a soft smile and spoke, "Don't worry Goku, I trust you. You're my best friend! I don't care if you're deciding to come out about it now, and it doesn't make a difference; you're still you. You didn't change, so why should I overreact? After all, I married an android, didn't I?" he gave Goku a reassuring smile.

Goku smiled back - happy that he wasn't mad or anything, "Really Krillin? You don't think it's wrong?"

"Nahh, I'm sure you feel the same way about him as I feel about Eighteen. I guess love is just like that" He answered. He then smirked, "Okay, now... Tell me who 'this guy' is"

"Well, Krillin. The guy is... Well he's... Vegeta" He said carefully, not knowing what to expect from Krillin.

"Wait, what?! Vegeta?!" Krillin nearly fell off his chair, "I wasn't expecting that! But then again, you do spend much more time with him than everyone else. You also know him best. It makes sense that you'd love him; you two are both Saiyans after all"

_'Phew, he understands'. _Goku sighed in relief, "Thanks for understanding Krillin"

"Anything for you, pal" Krillin answered, "But how are you going to tell him, Vegeta is quite stubborn, isn't he?"

"Damn! I completely forgot about that!" Goku almost shouted, "I'll tell him when I'm ready, I don't want to mess this up"

"I'm sure it'll be fine, give it a little time" Krillin smiled.

"Thanks again Krillin, for everything" Goku said.

* * *

**In Capsule Corp.**

Vegeta sat in the living room, trying to formulate a plan to tell Goku how he felt about him.

"Damn it! That would _never_ work!" Vegeta yelled in frustration; This was the fourth plan he thought of that didn't work out.

Trunks decided to come into the room to play video games, but since Vegeta was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice Trunks.

_'Why can't I think of a single good idea? Maybe if I confess indirectly- No! That's bullshit!'_ Vegeta got up and began pacing around the room, which caused Trunks to look up at him - bewildered, "Hey Dad? What are you doing?" he asked.

"..." No answer, he didn't hear nor notice Trunks yet.

_'I'll just start a conversation! Make it link to love, try to say I'm in love, he'll ask me who it is, and I'll tell him... That just might work! Just need to make sure.'_ He then tried thinking of any better ideas, and after about three minutes, he gave up. Trunks never stopped staring at him, wondering what was up with his Dad.

"Fine! I'll go with that idea!" he said out loud, suddenly - ending the silence.

Trunks jumped at the sudden burst of noise, "Dad?! What are you doing?!" He repeated, a little louder this time.

Startled, Vegeta finally realized that Trunks was there, "Oh! Umm, I was just thinking about something," he said, "How long have you been in here?"

"About five minutes, I thought you were going crazy or somethin'" Trunks answered.

Vegeta chuckled, "Well just forget about it, alright?"

"Okay," Trunks said, "Hey Dad, can I go to Goten's house?"

"Okay son, but make sure you're home before eight, or else your mother'll get mad" he responded.

Trunks bolted to the door, "Yay! Thanks Dad!", then he was gone. Vegeta chuckled at the his son's enthusiasm, _'Okay, I'll ask Kakarot to spar tomorrow. Maybe I can start that conversation then'_ he thought.

* * *

After spending a couple more hours at Krillin's house, Goku I.T'd* home but unlike Vegeta, he didn't come up with a way to confess his love.

"I'm sure I'll think of something tomorrow" he told himself, "I'd better head to Vegeta's tomorrow to spar so he doesn't get suspicious"

As the sun was fully set and the moon was up, Goku decided to get some early night sleep to be ready for the spar tomorrow.

* * *

That was Chapter Three!

Hope you enjoyed!

I know, _extremely_ short!  
Sorry I couldn't get to the good part yet!  
_Hopefully_, that'll be out in the next chapter which I'm currently working on.

* I.T'd means Instant Transmission-ed (I wrote this on top, before the start of the story) and I'll be using this abbreviation throughout the rest of the story because it's easier - and I may or may not be too lazy XD.

Thanks to everyone who read this fanfic, favorited it and reviewed it!  
I get really excited finding out people like my work! :D

The next chapter'll be out soon~

Thanks again for reading!

**The Literate Kitten**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again everyone! This is Chapter Four of my Fanfiction, Feelings.

The events of this story take place four years after the death of Majin Buu, and Goku and Vegeta have grown into friends. But don't worry, _they have officially crossed it this chapter!_

Warnings:

\- This is a yaoi story (malexmale), so if you don't enjoy these types of stories, then don't read them.

\- Explicit Language.

* * *

Just to help you out, here is what the speech marks I used indicate:

"Text..." means speech.

_'Text...' _means thought.

**Bold text** (**Text**) have two meanings for two different scenarios.  
\- If used in speech, it means someone is shouting the particular word or phrase that is in bold extra loud.  
\- If used as a one liner sentence, it is usually indicating where the scene changed to.

* * *

Okay, with that said, I bring you...

Feelings, Chapter Four

* * *

Now fully rested from his long slumber, Goku awoke to the shine of the morning sun. Eager to meet Vegeta for another spar, he headed downstairs for his breakfast. When he finished making his big breakfast, Goku realized that he forgot to tell Gohan and Goten about his feelings, _'Damn it! I forgot to tell them yesterday. I'll call Gohan and tell him. Goten's just ten, I'm sure I can tell him without any problems - after all, he doesn't know that many people see it as wrong, and I don't want him to find it that way either'. _With Goku's plan in place, he then devoured his breakfast.

Goku quickly washed his hands and then proceeded to call Gohan from the house phone. He hurriedly entered his son's number and waited for it to ring.  
_Ring... Ring... Ring...  
_After about thirty seconds, Gohan answered, "Hello?"

Goku responded, "Hey son, it's me"

"Oh hey Dad, it's been a while! I hope you're doing well with the divorce and all, how have you been lately?" Gohan asked.

Goku sighed softly, "Yeah, it's been alright. Hey Gohan, I need to tell you something"

"What is it Dad?" he asked

"Gohan, I'm in love with someone" Goku said quickly.

"You are? You're moving on as well? Who is it?" Gohan asked.

"... Vegeta..." Goku said, though it was barely audible.

Because they were talking through the phone, Gohan didn't hear him, "What was that Dad? I didn't hear you"

"It's Vegeta" He answered, loud enough for Gohan to hear him.

Gohan's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide, "WHAT? It's _Vegeta_? B-but he's a **guy!**"

"Yeah he is. So what?" Goku asked.

Gohan nervously scratched the back of his head, "Well, I guess I'm just so used to those biology books Mom got me, I don't think I ever considered two guys before...  
Hey Dad, do you feel the same way about Vegeta as I do about Videl?"

"Yeah I do, if I didn't then I wouldn't be telling you" he answered.

"Okay Dad, I understand. But it'll get a little getting used to" Gohan laughed softly.

Goku grinned, "Thanks Gohan. Oh! One more thing, can you do me a favor and tell Goten?"

Gohan laughed nervously, "Sure Dad, I'll think of something"

Goku smiled, "Thanks Gohan! I have to go now, but I'll talk to you later"

"Bye Dad, talk later!" Gohan then hung up.

Goku put the phone back down,_ 'Phew, that went well. I'm happy Gohan accepts it'. _Goku then I.T'd to Capsule Corp.

* * *

**In Capsule Corp. **

Goku rang the doorbell and almost instantly, Bulma answered it, "Hey Goku!"

Goku smiled, "Hey Bulma, what's new?" he asked.

Bulma blushed, "I'm back with Yamcha!"

'She's_ back with Yamcha! That means that Vegeta's not with her anymore!', _Goku's smile became wider, "Wow Bulma, I'm really happy for you!"

She smiled back, "Thanks Goku!"

"You're welcome. Is Vegeta here?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's in his room" she answered.

"Thanks Bulma!" Goku ran up to Vegeta's room.  
Bulma smirked, _'I bet Vegeta's going to be really excited to see him!'._

Goku knocked on Vegeta's door and didn't even bother waiting for a response, "Hey Vegeta! Can we spar?"

Vegeta came out of his room, "Hi Kakarot, yes we can spar" he answered.

The moment they made eye contact, the little confidence they had flew out the window - replaced with nervousness. Faint blushes tinted both their cheeks, but thanks to the little amount of light in the room, both failed to notice.

Goku grabbed Vegeta's shoulder and I.T'd them to a secluded area.

* * *

"Umm, okay! Lets get started with stretches!" Goku said over-enthusiastically.

"Okay Kakarot" Vegeta answered.

They both quickly started doing stretches for a very awkward ten minutes.

"Let's skip the warm-up" Vegeta suggested.

"Okay, let's get started!" Goku agreed.

In a flash, they were both in the air exchanging blows. Since both fighters were very skilled, succeeding hits were rarely made because of their effective defense strategies.  
The fight continued on in a similar way; both men finding it hard to land blows on one another. That was until Vegeta lost focus; He noticed Goku's shirt was becoming tattered from all their fighting. It only took a second unfocused for Vegeta to be unable to keep up with Goku's incredible speed. Vegeta looked left and right, but there was no sign of him. That was until he got hit in the head from above, causing him to fall down. Since Vegeta didn't see the abrupt hit coming, he couldn't react fast enough and hit the ground below, _'Shit! I should have been concentrating on the fight, not the state of Kakarot's clothing!' _He thought angrily while holding his head.

Goku waited for Vegeta to appear in front of him to continue the fight. But when he instead grabbed his head where Goku hit him, Goku was worried, _'Is Vegeta hurt? I didn't want to hurt him, but he was... distracted from the fight. What could have distracted him? Could he have noticed me acting strange?' _he thought while descending towards Vegeta. "Vegeta? are you hurt?" he asked worriedly.

Vegeta grunted then answered, "No, not that much. That hit was just unexpected"

Goku was still worried, "A-are you sure? You look pretty hurt, you're grabbing your head!"

Vegeta moved his hand from his head and chucked, "Kakarot, I'm fine! Why are you so worried about me all of a sudden?"

Goku blushed bright red, "I'm not worried! You just looked h-hurt, and I wanted to help!" he answered.

Vegeta smirked, "Well then why are you blushing?" _'Could he feel the same way? I think I could get an answer out of him...'. _Vegeta thought, using his superior intelligence to manipulate Goku.

_"_I'm not _blushing!_ It's just really - umm, _hot_ out here!" he replied _while_ blushing, _'Oh no! Vegeta's on to me! What do I say?!'._

"Then why are you so _nervous_ Kakarot? We're only sparring" Vegeta said suspiciously - on purpose.

"I'm not _nervous!_ I'm just-" Goku then began to give many irrelevant excuses. All which failed miserably. Vegeta was closing in on him.

_'Damn it! Now I'm sure he knows, I guess I'll tell him, get rejected and leave'_ he thought sadly.

Goku spoke, "Fine Vegeta, I'll tell you why I'm so nervous. I'm nervous because I... L-Love y-you. V-Vegeta" he said softly and nervously, stuttering the last part. Goku then looked at the ground sadly, expecting rejection.

Vegeta's eyes were wide, _'Kakarot loves me too?! I thought he was just being stupid! I can't believe it!'_ Vegeta thought excitedly.

Vegeta put his hand on Goku's shoulder, "Hey Kakarot... Look at me"

Goku looked up at Vegeta, feeling broken and expecting some sort of mockery. But instead, he saw Vegeta _smile_, a real one.

They locked eyes, "Kakarot, don't be like that. I've been feeling strange things for you myself lately, and learned from Bulma that those _feelings _were _love_ as well. So, I love you too, Kakarot"

Goku was overjoyed! He simply couldn't express what he was feeling in words - so instead, he leaned down and kissed Vegeta's lips.

Both men simply couldn't believe what was happening - they were euphoric.

It didn't take long for the kiss to become heated.

* * *

That was Chapter Four!

Hope you enjoyed!

I know... A cliffhanger, naughty me! :3

As promised, a lemon scene will be next, so I'm going to go and change the ratings now!  
I'm pretty excited, as this is my first time writing a lemon! I'll be reading other lemons to know how to write them better!

Sorry for Vegeta being so damn out of character! (OOC). I just don't know how to get the original stubborn Vegeta to follow the story :P

I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read my story and who favorited it!  
I would also like to thank xconversegirl99x again for taking the time to review my story! Honestly, if it wasn't for you, my dialogue would suck! XD

Thanks again to everyone who's reading!

The next _lemon _chapter'll be out soon~

**The Literate Kitten**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again everyone! This is Chapter Five of my Fanfiction, Feelings.

The events of this story take place four years after the death of Majin Buu, and Goku and Vegeta have grown into friends. But don't worry, _they've crossed it!_

Warnings:

\- This is a yaoi story (malexmale), so if you don't enjoy these types of stories, then don't read them.

\- Explicit Language.

\- Mature Content Involved; This story now has sex, so don't read if you're underage.

* * *

Just to help you out, here is what the speech marks I used indicate:

"Text..." means speech.

_'Text...' _means thought.

**Bold text** (**Text**) have two meanings for two different scenarios.  
\- If used in speech, it means someone is shouting the particular word or phrase that is in bold extra loud.  
\- If used as a one liner sentence, it is usually indicating where the scene changed to.

* * *

Previous Chapter Recap!

Goku spoke, "Fine Vegeta, I'll tell you why I'm so nervous. I'm nervous because I... L-Love y-you. V-Vegeta" he said softly and nervously, stuttering the last part. Goku then looked at the ground sadly, expecting rejection.

Vegeta's eyes were wide, _'Kakarot loves me too?! I thought he was just being stupid! I can't believe it!'_ Vegeta thought excitedly.

Vegeta put his hand on Goku's shoulder, "Hey Kakarot... Look at me"

Goku looked up at Vegeta, feeling broken and expecting some sort of mockery. But instead, he saw Vegeta _smile_, a real one.

They locked eyes, "Kakarot, don't be like that. I've been feeling strange things for you myself lately, and learned from Bulma that those _feelings _were _love_ as well. So, I love you too, Kakarot"

Goku was overjoyed! He simply couldn't express what he was feeling in words - so instead, he leaned down and kissed Vegeta's lips.

Both men simply couldn't believe what was happening - they were euphoric.

It didn't take long for the kiss to become heated.

* * *

And now, on to...

Feelings, Chapter Five

* * *

Goku closed his eyes, wrapped his hand around Vegeta's shoulder, and used the other to grab his waist and bring him closer. Vegeta also closed his eyes and brought his hand to the back of Goku's head and gently clutched his hair, while bringing the other to his back. The kiss quickly grew more passionate and their tongues were now involved. Only breaking the kiss for small breaths of air.

The men became frisky; Goku moved his hand from Vegeta's waist down to his ass, groping and feeling him while Vegeta pushed them together so that they were chest to chest. Eventually, Goku's lips left Vegeta's and he then started to kiss and suck on Vegeta's very sensitive neck. This in turn caused Vegeta to moan softly and grip Goku's hair harder, his fondling was causing Vegeta to become aroused; His face was now flushed as well.

Sensing Vegeta's arousal, Goku broke the kiss, looked at Vegeta with a smirk on his face, brought two fingers to his forehead and I.T'd them to his abandoned house to continue their sensual activities.

Landing in Goku's bedroom, he then removed Vegeta's worn out shirt to admire his well-muscled, sexy chest. He pushed Vegeta onto the bed, climbed on top of him, then started licking and kissing his way up Vegeta's abs - completely ignoring his erection. When he reached Vegeta's pectorals, he started to suck on his right nipple, while pinching and playing with the other which caused Vegeta to moan, "Ahh, Kakarot..!"

Smirking, Goku moved on to the second nipple, Vegeta's moans never ceasing. Vegeta was extremely aroused now, everywhere Goku touched him felt good. It was such a new experience for him; No one ever touched him like that, it was just so... Intimate...

When Goku's pleasurable onslaught of Vegeta's nipples ended, he kissed up to Vegeta's neck and then reached his lips and the two kissed once again.

After a long kiss, an impatient Vegeta abruptly broke the kiss, sat up and ripped off the tattered remains of Goku's shirt. He finally got to see Goku's -very sexy- body. He stared at Goku's chest with lust in his obsidian-colored eyes while he took off his gloves. Once his gloves were off, he started touching Goku's chest; feeling all the hard muscles and abs. Goku was surprised at how soft Vegeta's hands were; He never fought without them, so they have never had a chance to become rough or calloused. He started to play with Goku's nipples as well.

It was Goku's turn to moan, "A-ahh, V..Vegeta!". Vegeta smirked after hearing his name moaned out and continued his assault on Goku's nipples.

Once both their aching erections couldn't be ignored much longer, Goku freed Vegeta from his pants and Vegeta returned the gesture. Now, the only thing keeping them from progressing further was the pesky underwear... But even those wouldn't last much longer...

Vegeta's pair were the first to hit the floor -among their other clothes-, quickly followed by Goku's. With those pesky undergarments on the floor, nothing stopped the two men from admiring each others' bodies. _'He's so sexy'_ they thought in unison.

When both men had their eyeful, Goku gently pushed Vegeta back on the bed so that he was lying down. He moved over Vegeta's hips and opened his legs, with a desire to please him.

"A-ahh!" He moaned, as Goku started to orally pleasure him. Both of Vegeta's hands moved to the back of Goku's head, gripping his hair tightly as Goku's head went up and down, sucking on Vegeta's erection. Vegeta was very pleased with the attention he was getting; He hasn't had sex in a while, so this was exactly what he was craving.

"Ahh, Kakarot!"

Hearing Vegeta moan out his Saiyan name only made Goku even more turned on. With his patience wearing thin, he released Vegeta from his mouth, lifted his leg up and started to prod his finger into Vegeta's entrance after coating them with some saliva.

Vegeta gasped at the new sensation, "K-Kakarot...!" he moans, slightly in pain.

Goku rubs Vegeta's thigh to soothe him, "Shh, Vegeta. It's alright" - secretly, Goku hated seeing Vegeta in pain.  
He looks at Vegeta with love shining in his raven eyes, smiling to reassure him. _'He's being so gentle'_, Vegeta thought as he smiled back.

Goku continued to push his finger into Vegeta, while voicing comforting sentences to calm him and to try and alleviate the pain. Eventually, he added a second finger into Vegeta and continued to push in and out.

"Ahh!" Vegeta moaned and gripped the bed sheets, arching his back; Goku stimulated a certain pleasurable spot inside him - his prostate.

Goku smirked, having found what he was aiming for. Withdrawing his fingers from within Vegeta, he moved over Vegeta's hips and positioned his erection to Vegeta's entrance. Before proceeding, he looked at Vegeta, "I want you, Vegeta" he said lustfully.

"I want you, Kakarot" he replied, lust also present in his voice.

That was all the conformation Goku needed. He thrust into Vegeta, moaning in pleasure as he did so.

Vegeta, on the other hand, was overwhelmed by pain - grunting while Goku entered him.

"Kakarot, it hurts!" Vegeta cried out.

Goku stopped his movement, shocked that Vegeta was in pain. Goku lowered his chest and head to meet Vegeta's and kissed him intensely, "Vegeta, I love you. Don't worry, the pain will pass soon enough. I'll wait as long as you want"

Vegeta brought his arms around Goku's neck and put his chin to Goku's shoulder, bringing him into an intimate embrace while taking sharp breaths and waiting for the pain to slowly subside.

Ultimately, the pain subsided and Vegeta got out of his tight embrace, and laid back on the bed. "You feeling better now?" Goku asked with a soft smile on his face.

Vegeta smiled back, "Yes, I am. Thank you Kakarot". _'He's so generous'._

Now that Vegeta was feeling better, Goku started thrusting into Vegeta slowly. All the pain Vegeta was feeling dissapeared - replaced with pleasure as he felt Goku strike his prostate with each thrust.

Vegeta moaned Goku's Saiyan name louder, as he was overcome with pleasure. Goku started thrusting faster and harder, raising the amount of pleasure for the both of them. "V...Vegeta... A-ahh", Goku moaned out.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta responded. Both of them moaning each-other's names repetitively; as if a mantra, not caring about their volume, because no one was nearby to hear them.

They both kept moaning their pleasure to each other, their breath patterns becoming erratic as their pleasure soared to new heights.

_'Chi-Chi never let me have sex with her like this. It's much better with Vegeta, it feels right. It actually feels like making love, not just sex'._

Both men were drawing close to their climaxes, their moans growing louder with their pleasure. Goku grabbed Vegeta's penis and stared stroking, to pleasure Vegeta even more.

"KAKAROT!", Vegeta shouted as he reached his orgasm, cumming on his muscled abs.

Goku continued thrusting until he reached his climax as well, cumming into Vegeta while shouting his name, "VEGETA!"

Both Saiyans were slowly waited for their orgasms to subside as their breath patterns began regulating. Goku pulled out of Vegeta and rolled over next to him, holding him close while Vegeta leaned into the warm embrace.

"Vegeta, that was wonderful, I loved it" Goku said tiredly.

Vegeta sighed softly, "I loved it as well. Thank you Kakarot"

The men kissed fervidly and happily - their post coital embrace.

"I love you, Vegeta" Goku said lovingly.

Vegeta smiled, "I love you too Kakarot" he replied.

With all their energy wasted on their love-making, the two Saiyans quickly fell asleep, nuzzled up in each other's arms.

* * *

**At Gohan's House**

The two half Saiyan brothers sat in Gohan's living room watching T.V. Gohan remembered his father's favor and wanted to tell Goten his dad's feelings for Vegeta.

Gohan called his little brother, "Hey Goten, Dad wants me to tell you about something"

"What is it Gohan?" he asked.

"You know Vegeta right? Trunks' dad?"

Goten shrugged, "Yeah, what about him?" he questioned.

Gohan scratched the back of his neck, "Well Goten, Dad has these strong _feelings_ for Vegeta"

"Does Dad hate Vegeta, Gohan?"

Gohan laughed nervously, "No no Goten! It's actually the opposite! Dad really _really_ likes Vegeta"

Goten was confused, "Like I like Trunks?"

"No Goten, more than that. More like how I like Videl" Gohan said.

"But Vegeta's a guy! Guys can do that stuff?"

Gohan sighed, _'This is going to be a long day'_, he thought.

* * *

That was Chapter Five!

This was my longest chapter yet!

Sorry for not posting yesterday, this chapter just took so long to write!

I know, I know... Vegeta's so out of character! But this is a FanFiction, and I, as the Fan, get to do what I want. XD  
Also, Goku smirking? That barely happens, but when it does, Goku looks _sexy_. That's why he's smirking _a lot_ in this fic!

Thanks for everyone who's reading, reviewing the story!  
Thanks to all the followers and/or people who favorited the story as well!

This was my first lemon, so it might not be to your standard.  
I've been rummaging through millions of websites for how-to's, that took a _long_ time.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!

**The Literate Kitten**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again everyone! This is Chapter Six of my Fanfiction, Feelings.

The events of this story take place four years after the death of Majin Buu, and Goten is about ten years old. That means that Trunks is about eleven. Gohan's about twenty or twenty one (just in case this makes anything easier).

Warnings:

\- This is a yaoi story (malexmale), so if you don't enjoy these types of stories, then don't read them.

\- Explicit Language.

\- Mature Content Involved.

Just to help you out, here is what the speech marks I used indicate:

"Text..." means speech.

_'Text...' _means thought.

**Bold text** (**Text**) have two meanings for two different scenarios.  
\- If used in speech, it means someone is shouting the particular word or phrase that is in bold extra loud.  
\- If used as a one liner sentence, it is usually indicating where the scene changed to.

* * *

And now, on to...

Feelings, Chapter Six

* * *

"Now you see what I mean Goten?", Gohan asked after a long half an hour of explanation.

Goten shrugged, "I guess" he answered.

Gohan sighed in relief, "Now Goten, you'd better not tell this to anyone. Not even Mom. Dad told me to only tell you, okay?"

"Okay Gohan. Can I _please_ go to Trunks' house _now_?" he complained.

Gohan laughed at his little brother's impatience, "Yeah, yeah, come on. I'll take you there" he said.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Earning his much needed rest, Goku woke up to see Vegeta still asleep next to him and smiled. _'He looks so cute when he's asleep'_, Goku thought.

Goku leaned down to Vegeta and kissed his forehead, which woke him up, "Good morning, Vegeta" he smiled.

Vegeta yawned, "Mmmh? Good morning Kakarot", he gave a tired smile, sat up and stretched his arms.

"What time is it?" Vegeta asked.

Goku glanced at the wall-clock, "About nine thirty" he answered, "Hey Vegeta, wanna have breakfast?"

Vegeta chuckled, "Sure Kakarot, we did skip dinner yesterday; I'm quite hungry now"

"Okay, we'll eat. But after we get dressed" Goku said.

"Fine" Vegeta agreed. They shared a quick kiss before getting dressed and heading downstairs for their breakfast.

* * *

**In Capsule Corp.**

Bulma awoke to her large one-person bedroom. She looked at the alarm clock on the table and was surprised that it was nearly ten o'clock in the morning, _'Huh, that's weird... Vegeta usually wakes me up at around eight to make him breakfast before he trains. I should go check on him, and see if he's alright'._

After getting dressed, Bulma walked up to Vegeta's door and knocked on it, "Hey Vegeta? Are you in there?"  
_No answer. _  
Bulma entered the room to find out that Vegeta wasn't there. The bed was also fixed, meaning Vegeta didn't sleep in it; He never makes his bed. _'Where could he be?' _she wondered.

Bulma checked the usual place Vegeta would be; The gravity room, but he wasn't there either. _'If anyone knows where he is, it's Goku'._

Grabbing the house phone and dialling Goku's number, she waited for an answer.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

* * *

**In Goku's house**

The two Saiyans were having breakfast when Goku's landline started to ring. He got up and answered the phone instantly.

"Hello?" it was Bulma's voice.

"Oh hey Bulma! Why are you calling so early in the morning?" he asked.

"I was just wondering if you've seen Vegeta anywhere, I've been looking for him for a while but couldn't find him" she answered.

Goku looked at Vegeta, who was still finishing up his breakfast and laughed nervously, "Oh Vegeta? He's at my place, we're having breakfast"

"And why is at your house so early?" she asked.

Goku wasn't sure what to say, "Ohh... I... Umm - why don't you ask him?"

Before Bulma could answer, Goku had given the phone to Vegeta

"What do you want, Bulma?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma sighed, "Vegeta, I want to know why you're in Goku's house so early"

Vegeta blushed, having remembered yesterday night's events. "I'll tell you when I see you"

"And when will that be?" she asked.

"Soon enough" he replied, then ended the call.

Vegeta looked at Goku, "Kakarot, can you teleport us to Capsule Corp?"

Goku walked over to Vegeta, "Sure" he replied.

He grabbed Vegeta's shoulder and placed his two fingers to his forehead and I.T'd them to Capsule Corp.

* * *

**In Capsule Corp.**

Bulma paced around the living room, trying to figure out why Vegeta was at Goku's house when the doorbell rang.

After answering the door, she saw Goku and Vegeta standing outside and ushered them in.

"_Vegeta,_" she put her hands on her hips, "Why were you at Goku's house? Oh! And more importantly, did you finally decide to make your bed, or did you sleep somewhere else yesterday?"

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other for a second, before Vegeta answered, "Bulma... About the thing I told you before. It worked out"

Bulma's mouth was agape for a moment, but then she smiled, "You mean you're _with_ Goku now?" she asked.

Goku put his arm around Vegeta and answered for him, "Yeah, Bulma he is. That's also why he didn't come home yesterday night"

Bulma winked at them, "Ohh, I see now..." she said playfully, "Who else knows?" she asked.

"At the moment, only you" Goku answered, "But I plan on telling Krillin and my sons"

"I'll only tell Trunks" Vegeta said.

Bulma smiled, "Okay. I'll host a small gathering party, and you can tell everyone there"

"That's a great idea Bulma!" Goku exclaimed.

"Thanks, Goku. I'll get the things ready, you can go out and train or do whatever"

"Thanks Bulma" They said in unison, then I.T'd back to Goku's house to train.

Bulma picked up the house phone to place some calls. The first person she called was Krillin.

Krillin answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi Krillin, it's Bulma. I was wondering if you'd like to come to a small gathering party this evening, you can bring Eighteen and Marron if you want. It starts at about seven thirty" Bulma answered.

Krillin smiled, "Sounds cool, I'll be there. Bye Bulma!"

"Bye Krillin" she said, then hung up.

After placing a call to Gohan and inviting him - along with Goten, she went up to Trunks' room.

Bulma knocked on the door, "Trunks! Goten's coming over with some others for a small gathering in the evening, Okay?"

"Okay Mom!" Trunks answered.

Bulma went downstairs to make some food and get things organized for the small gathering.

* * *

That was Chapter Six!

Oh my God, that was horribly short!  
Most of which was dialogue!  
The reason being that I want all the gathering to take place in one chapter, so that this one doesn't become weird.

Thanks for the Follows, Favorites and Reviews!  
They're always appreciated!

The next chapter'll be out soon~

**The Literate Kitten **


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again everyone! This is Chapter Seven of my Fanfiction, Feelings.

The events of this story take place four years after the death of Majin Buu, and Goten is about ten years old. That means that Trunks is about eleven. Gohan's about twenty or twenty one. Marron is about seven or eight. (just in case this makes anything easier).

Warnings:

\- This is a yaoi story (malexmale), so if you don't enjoy these types of stories, then don't read them.

\- Explicit Language.

\- Mature Content Involved.

Just to help you out, here is what the speech marks I used indicate:

"Text..." means speech.

_'Text...' _means thought.

**Bold text** (**Text**) have two meanings for two different scenarios.  
\- If used in speech, it means someone is shouting the particular word or phrase that is in bold extra loud.  
\- If used as a one liner sentence, it is usually indicating where the scene changed to.

* * *

And now, on to...

Feelings, Chapter Seven

* * *

**At Krillin's House**

"Hey Eighteen?" Krillin called out.

Eighteen came into the living room with Marron and sat next to Krillin, "Yeah?"

"Would you like to come with me to this small party Bulma's having?" he asked.

Eighteen rolled her eyes, "Depends on who's coming. If that old creep Roshi's invited, I'm not going"

Krillin laughed, "Nahh, Roshi's not gonna be there. I'm sure she wouldn't invite him to a small party, she feels the same way about him as you do"

Eighteen sighed in relief, "Fine, I'll come with you. What time does it start", she asked.

"She said it starts at around seven thirty," he responded, "Since Goten and Trunks will be there, she said we could bring Marron over to play with them,", Krillin looked at Marron, "You want to come, Marron?" he asked.

Marron grinned, "Yeah, Daddy! I wanna come too!"

Krillin laughed, "Okay. Should we leave the house at around seven?"

"Sure, that's fine with me" Eighteen said.

"Great!" Krillin exclaimed.

* * *

**Two hours later**

Goku and Vegeta finished their training for the day and headed back to Goku's house via Instant Transmission. It was still about noon, so they had a lot of time before the party.

Goku looked over to Vegeta, "Hey Vegeta, I'm hungry. Wanna have a picnic?"

"Sure, I've been feeling hungry myself," he answered, "Where's the spot?"

Goku grinned, "I know a nice place near a lake. We could get the things ready and leave now if you want" he suggested.

Vegeta got up, "Okay, we'll do that"

The two Saiyans then prepared two very large picnic baskets packed with loads of food, along with a blanket.

"I think that'll do" Goku said.

Vegeta chuckled, "Let's go then" he said.

After each grabbing a basket, Vegeta put his hand on Goku's shoulder and he I.T'd to the location.

They both arrived at a pristine, undisturbed location with a small lake nearby. Vegeta placed his basket on the floor and walked forward towards the lake to admire its beauty, while Goku set up the blanket and the food.

Vegeta continued to stare at the lake and the surroundings, _'I've been so caught up with training, that I never have a chance to see places like these...'._

Goku looked at Vegeta and smiled; he was happy that Vegeta was enjoying himself. The place was a very splendid one for sure.

Goku laughed softly, "Hey Vegeta, I see you're enjoying yourself"

Vegeta chuckled, "Yeah, it's great out here. I've never been to a place like this on Earth, I was always too busy training"

Goku walked up to Vegeta, put his hands around his waist and his head on Vegeta's shoulder, "I always used to come here when I was a kid, it relaxes me. I guess it has the same effect on you too, Vegeta"

Vegeta brought his hands from beside his hips, to hold Goku's arms where he was hugging him, "This place is much better than the city, it's much quieter. I like it, Kakarot"

"I thought you'd like it" Goku smiled, "Speaking of _places_, do you want to live with me? My house's been really lonely since everyone moved out"

Vegeta turned around to face Goku and smiled, "I would love to live with you Kakarot. I barely talk to anyone back at Capsule Corp. But you have to promise that I can visit Trunks when we have spare time, okay?"

Goku grinned, cupped Vegeta's face with his two hands and said, "Of course Vegeta, whatever you want", and kissed him deeply.

When the kiss broke, Vegeta said, "Come on Kakarot, let's go eat"

Goku nodded and they both made their way to the laid out picnic blanket, and within seconds, they were devouring their food quickly and frenziedly. The time now about one in the afternoon.

Now satisfied with their enormous lunch, the two Saiyans hastily packed everything up and layed down on the blanket and faced each other.

"Hey Vegeta, can you tell me how you developed feelings for me? After all, you were trying to kill me half the time we've known each other" Goku said haphazardly.

Vegeta chuckled, "Well Kakarot, I started having strange feelings for you shortly after Buu was defeated. At first, it was when I stopped thinking your presence was annoying and quickly escalated to being excited while with you, feeling happy. I also started feeling content whenever you were happy. Not knowing what these feelings were, I didn't do anything about them. I thought it was what having a good friend felt like. Later, I started finding you attractive as well, _extremely_ attractive. Over time, these feelings grew and got so bad that they started affecting my fighting performance when we sparred. Which is why you managed to hit me in the head yesterday, I was getting distracted from your... Tattered shirt..." he said, blushing at the last part.

Goku laughed, "Wow Vegeta, I didn't know my worn out clothing could distract you so much"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Ha ha Kakarot," he laughed himself, "Now it's your turn Kakarot, you tell me how your feelings started"

"Uhh, I remember feeling different about you while we fought when you were a Majin. You wanted us to go full power, but I couldn't bring myself to transform to Super Saiyan Three; I didn't want to hurt you. When our fight was over and you knocked me out and I woke up, I couldn't sense your power level anywhere. I guessed you died fighting Buu, and it made me extremely sad to know that. When I found out that you died after a failed attempt at sacrificing your life to kill Buu, it saddened me even more. But it also made me extremely angry at Buu, I wanted to destroy him because of what he drove you to do, I was enraged. When we were fighting Kid Buu, I remember watching you fight him to help me use a minute to regain my power. I remember my worry when he pushed you down, and my shock when you kept getting back up after each time. Each time you plunged towards the ground, I feared the worst, and didn't know why, those feelings towards you were very new to me. I couldn't throw the Spirit Bomb at him because you were there, unable to move away. I couldn't end your life when you just got it back, I guess you could say that I put your life over the fate of the universe. Some time later, I also found you very handsome and attractive. I was glad we were friends because I always got extremely excited around you, more excited than I ever was around Chi-Chi. Two days ago, when I finally realized that those feelings were love, my heart stopped and I lost focus. That was during our sparring match when you managed to punch me down. Ever since then, I've been nervous thinking about you and how I was going to break it to you" Goku said.

Vegeta gasped, "I didn't know that you felt like that at the time, Kakarot"

Goku smiled, "I didn't know you felt the way you did either, but I'm glad you do. I love you Vegeta"

Vegeta smiled back, "I love you too Kakarot", and then kissed him passionately.

The two spent about three more hours at the spot before returning home to get ready for Bulma's small party.

* * *

That was Chapter Seven!

Finally, It's up!  
Sorry about my sporadic publishing times, I've been having _a lot_ of writer's block with this chapter.  
Since the other chapter was mostly dialogue, I wanted to add in a 'romantic' chapter.  
The next chapter will be about the small party at Bulma's.

Thanks for the Follows, Favorites and Reviews!  
They're always appreciated!

The next chapter'll be out soon~

**The Literate Kitten**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again everyone! This is Chapter Eight of my Fanfiction, Feelings.

The events of this story take place four years after the death of Majin Buu, and Goten is about ten years old. That means that Trunks is about eleven. Gohan's about twenty or twenty one. Marron is about seven or eight. (just in case this makes anything easier).

Warnings:

\- This is a yaoi story (malexmale), so if you don't enjoy these types of stories, then don't read them.

\- Explicit Language.

\- Mature Content Involved.

* * *

Just to help you out, here is what the speech marks I used indicate:

"Text..." means speech.

_'Text...' _means thought.

**Bold text** (**Text**) have two meanings for two different scenarios.  
\- If used in speech, it means someone is shouting the particular word or phrase that is in bold extra loud.  
\- If used as a one liner sentence, it is usually indicating where the scene changed to.

* * *

And now, on to...

Feelings, Chapter Eight

* * *

**At Capsule Corp.**

It was now seven twenty, and Goku and Vegeta had showed up ten minutes early to help Bulma set up the tables, chairs, and food. While helping placing the tables, Vegeta looked around to make sure Trunks wasn't there. With him nowhere to be seen -he was most probably in his room getting dressed-, Vegeta turned to face Bulma and asked, "How is Trunks going to react? I haven't told him about my feelings before. Kakarot told everyone else before, so they're prepared"

Bulma turned to Vegeta, "Don't worry about it, he's too young to know about these human rules anyways. Plus, he's always fighting or playing with Goten, he doesn't really know anything about love yet"

Vegeta sighed, still uncertain.

Goku finished placing his lot of chairs, walked up to Vegeta and put his hand on his shoulder, "Bulma's right Vegeta, he is your son after all; he looks up to you. I'm sure that something as small as a love interest won't change the fact that he does. I told my sons, and they're fine with it. Honestly, I think the only thing he'll worry about is you not spending enough time with him, that's all"

Vegeta looked up at Goku pulled him into a hug, "Thanks Kakarot... I love you", he whispered.

"I love you too Vegeta" he whispered back and leaned down slightly to kiss him.

They shared a short kiss before returning to their previous tasks. Bulma smiled, _'It's nice that Vegeta finally has someone to connect to that understands him'._

When everything was set up and ready, it was seven thirty and they were waiting for everyone to show up.

Gohan and Goten were the first to arrive, "Hey Dad!" Gohan called out.

"Hi Daddy!" Goten shouted and ran to Goku.

Goku picked Goten up and laughed, "Hey Goten! Wow, you've been getting taller - and stronger!"

Goten gave a wide smile and hugged him, "I missed you Daddy, it's been so boring since Mommy took me to another house without you"

Goku hugged his youngest son back, "I missed you too Goten, the house is so quiet without you," he said, "Speaking of your Mother, where is she?" he asked.

"She said she didn't want to come because she thinks you're still hurt from before and that seeing her would make you sad, so she decided to stay at home with her fiancé" Gohan answered.

Goku put Goten down and walked up to Gohan, "Hmm, I was only sad because she took Goten with her"

Gohan gave Goku a hug, "I can guess why, how's things with Vegeta?" he whispered.

Goku laughed, "They're great actually. How are things with you and Videl?"

"Things are good with us too, I'm taking her to a restaurant this weekend" he replied.

Goku smiled, "That's nice!" he said.

Gohan went to greet Bulma and Vegeta while Goten ran off to Trunks. A couple of minutes later, Krillin, Eighteen and Marron showed up.

"Hey Krillin!" Goku shouted, "Glad that you and your family could make it!"

Krillin walked up to Goku, "Hey Goku! Nice to see you" he said happily and glanced to Vegeta who was currently talking to Gohan, "Did you tell Vegeta yet?" he said in a low voice while arching one eyebrow.

Goku gave a smug look, "I'll tell you later, after we've greeted everyone" he whispered back.

Goku went to greet Eighteen, "Hey Eighteen! How's it going?"

"Hi Goku, things have been fine, how are you?" she asked.

Goku grinned, "Everything's been great! Thanks for asking," he replied "How's Marron been?"

Eighteen smiled, "She's great, she was really excited to come and play with Trunks and your son" she said.

Goku squatted so that he was at Marron's level, "Hey Marron, you wanna play with Goten and Trunks?"

Marron giggled, "Yeah! I wanna play with them!" she said excitedly.

Goku chuckled, "They're over there" he said, pointing at them. Marron grinned and ran towards them.

Moments later, Yamcha showed up and Bulma rushed to welcome him.  
After everyone greeted each other, Bulma brought everyone to the tables where a large platters of food were set up for them.

"Hey, how come Chi-Chi isn't here? I know she got a divorce with Goku, but shouldn't she still be here?" Krillin asked randomly.

Goku lifted his face from his big plate of food, "Well Krillin, she thought that her presence here would make me feel sad" he answered before returning to stuffing his face in the food in front of him.

Vegeta smirked and Krillin chuckled, "Knowing you Goku, I say it hasn't bothered you much" he trailed off.

The statements left Eighteen, Yamcha, Trunks and Marron -the only people who didn't know their real feelings- confused, but they continued eating without raising any questions.

When everyone was finished and satisfied with their dinner, Bulma gathered everyone around to tell them something.

"Everyone, we have a couple of things to tell you," Bulma said, "I'll start," she held Yamcha's hand, "Yamcha and I are back together!" she exclaimed happily.

Everybody was happy, congratulating the two, except Trunks; he was confused, but he decided to speak to his parents about it later as to not disrupt everyone else's time.

"But what about Vegeta?" Eighteen asked.

Bulma giggled softly, "Shh, we're getting to that" she responded. She looked over at Goku and Vegeta and winked at them, hinting them to speak.

Vegeta cleared his throat, "I... am in a relationship as well..." he said, "With," he looked over at Goku, "With-"

"With me" Goku said, finishing Vegeta's sentence.

Krillin got up, "Wow Goku! I'm very happy for you! I knew it would work out" he smiled.

Yamcha walked up to the pair, "I'm really happy for you guys!"

"Congratulations you two. I've never seen to men in a relationship, but I'm not one to judge" Eighteen said.

Gohan smiled, "It's great that things worked out for you Dad, I'm happy that you got to move on like Mom did," he laughed, "It will get some getting used to, but nevertheless, I'm glad you're happy Dad"

Goku grinned, "Thanks Gohan, thanks everyone! Vegeta and I were a little uneasy bringing this up, but now I see that we had no reason to"

Trunks couldn't deal with the confusion anymore, so he got up and rushed over to where his father and mother were standing. "Mom? Dad? You told me that you weren't fighting! Does this mean that one of you will take me away like what happened to Goten? Does this mean that you're both leaving?!" he exclaimed, tears lining his eyes - not knowing what to expect.

Bulma and Vegeta exchanged looks before walking to Trunks and bending to his level, "How could you think that Trunks? Just because I'm not with your father anymore, doesn't mean that I was fighting with him - I still care about him" Bulma explained.

"Look at me," Vegeta said, "It's the same with me, Trunks. Neither of us plan on taking you away or leaving you, you're my son, I would never do that," he hugged Trunks and brought his mouth close to Trunks' ear, "I would never leave you Trunks, I love you" he whispered.

Trunks returned Vegeta's hug, "I love you too Dad" he whispered back.

Vegeta let go of Trunks and smiled at him. "Does this mean that I'll still get to see the both of you?" Trunks asked while wiping his eyes.

"Of course, Trunks" Bulma and Vegeta said together.

Trunks gave a wide grin knowing that his family wasn't falling apart, "In that case, I'm happy too" he said.

"Same with me!" Goten called out.

"Everyone's happy, so I'm happy too!" Marron said giggling.

With all the dilemma out of the way, the group continued talking and celebrating for the rest of the night.

* * *

That was Chapter Eight!

Finally, It's up!  
Sorry that it took so long to publish, my computer's charger stopped working and it took a while to fix it.  
I think I'll make the next chapter about Chi-Chi finding out about Goku and Vegeta's relationship.  
I thought I should give Trunks and Vegeta a Father-son moment, because I find moments like these cute~

Thanks for the Follows, Favorites and Reviews - as well as being patient-!  
It's always appreciated!

The next chapter'll be out soon~

**The Literate Kitten**


End file.
